taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai Gherba
' Rai '''is the main protagonist of the series Tai Chi Chasers as well as a member of the Tigeroid race. Since the day the evil Dragonoid Luka attacked his home, his once normal life has changed drastically as he must now help his fellow Tigeroids find the Tai Chi cards before the Dragonoids. He is voiced by '''Bella Hudson' in the English Dub. His Tai-Chi skills include the Hwa (Fire) and Geom (Sword) Tai Chi attacks. Appearance Rai is a young boy, about 13 or 15 years old, with red hair and dark red eyes. His outfit consists of a red t-shirt with an orange section and white lines and collar with red and orange shorts and red shoes. When he transforms into a Tigeroid, his hair takes a more of a wild flare. His eyes become more narrow and he grows tiger stripes on his arms and under his eyes as well as fangs in his mouth. His anger also seems to be more fluent in his actions as he attacked Luka automatically after his first transformation. Personality Rai is a kind and thoughtful young man with a strong love for his mother, who seems to have been the only member of his family with him currently. Before leaving home for the Thump Tower contest, he asks what he should get for her birthday, which was on the same day as the contest. Even though she tells him that he is the best gift she could ever want, he still believes she deserves a great gift. He seems to have a long running rivalry with Kyo, another kid from his school. They seem to have a fierce rivalry with one another as Rai continues to boast his victories against him when they meet for a contest. Rai's personality takes a big change after his first encounter with Luka, resulting with his home being destroyed and his mother gone, Rai now is a bit of a stubborn headed boy, not wanting to believe his part in the fight between the Tigeroids and Dragonroids. Though he is with the Tai Chi Chasers as of episode 2, Rai has yet to consider himself a true member and isn't great friends with everyone yet (though he seemed happy to Donha for bringing his Activator back to him during a fight with another Dragonroid). Biography One morning, as Rai was awoken by his mom, he quickly heads out to take part in the Thump Tower contest, where he planned to win the $10,000 prize so he could get his mom the best birthday gift ever (even though she tells him earlier that she was happy enough to have a son like him). Once at the sight of the contest, he meets up with his rival Kyo, who share a quick rivalry banter about how Rai has won 37 times in a row and how Kyo brags that this time will be the day Rai loses. They both enter the contest, stacking their tower of cards with precision, both being outmatched by the sudden appearance of Tori, who joined at the last minute. Though Tori is on the verge of winning, he and Donha rush off to help their friends against the Dragonoids. And then after Kyo sneezes and knocks his tower over, Rai is declared the winner and wins the prize. But he cannot help but feel partially defeated that he could not outstack Tori. Afterwards, he heads back to town to pick out a gift, eventually deciding on a beautiful jewelry box in a store window. In the process, he meets a strange old man that comments on how the jewelry box would be a great gift for a special someone (possibly hinting at his mother). But even after Rai has the box gift wrapped and returns home, he finds his home broken into and ransacked, fortunately not when his mother was there. Rai meets Luka, a deadly Dragonoid, who proceeds to attack Rai, calling him a Tigeroid. As he's thrown off balance by the wave of attacks, his mother arrives and pushes Rai out before closing the door, facing Luka herself. But Rai begs her to let him back in, not about to lose her. Shortly after, a giant explosion envelopes the house, causing his mom to disappear but not Luka. Angered by the fact that his home was destroyed and his mother was gone, Rai suddenly transforms into a Tigeroid, bearing spiky hair and tiger stripes. And after finding the Tai Chi symbol Hwa in the chest, he uses his new skills and powers to dodge Luka's attacks before attacking back with great ferocity. Its only after the other Tai Chi Chasers arrive that Luka is defeated and the others welcome him to the team. However, Rai does not want any part with them at first, desperately wanting his mother back. They manage to calm him by Tori using the Tai Chi symbol Myoen to put him to sleep. When Rai awakes, he finds himself aboard the Tigeroid ship that brought the others to Earth. The team then introduce themselves again (already making Sena annoyed by his attitude) before bringing him to Komorka, the Chaser's elder leader, who explains the history of their battle. But despite her explanation, Rai calls it nothing but lies and runs off the ship, going back for the ruins of his home. However, upon arrival, he runs right into Luka again, having a hunch he would return. Rai tries to fight Luka again without his Tai Chi skills, but is thrown to the ground by Luka. But before their fight continues, two other Dragonoids arrive and call Luka back to the ship. But one stays behind to fight the angered Rai. Rai is struggling against his enemy, using the Tai Chi symbol of whip to attack him. But Sena and the others find and rescue Rai, stepping in for him until he is given his Activator back by Donha. With it, he gets another Tai Chi card, the Geom symbol. With both skills, Rai defeats the Dragonoid before deciding to accept his reality and joins the others. But he does not consider himself apart of their team yet, only wanting revenge on Luka for what he did to his home. Now living on the Tigeroid air ship with the other Chasers, they do their best to try and get Rai involved with daily chores and such, but he remains mostly stuck up and stubborn, not wanting to do any. On his first days with the Chasers, he's mostly gone on solo missions with at least one other Tai Chi Chaser (except for Finn). The more he is involved with the battle between the two races, he is shown to have strong Tai Chi skills, being able to respond with yet to be obtained Tai Chi symbols, using them in his favor to help the others. He's done this twice (one time for Donha and the other for Sena). Category:Main Characters Category:Tigeroid Category:Tai-Chi Wielders